De Sims 4/Patch 26
De 26ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 3 november 2015. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.12.118.1020 voor de PC en 1.12.118.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hé angstaanjagers en lekkersuitdelers! Heeft jouw team gewonnen? Hebben je Sims lollig gedaan of lekkers uitgedeeld... of een beetje van beide? Ik weet wat ik had willen winnen! Ik heb niet gewonnen… Het gaat wel hoor... het leven... *snif*… gaat door. Misschien op een dag… Maar wacht, heb je de gummievisjes al in je spel gezien? Of de beenvis? Nee? Waarom ben je dit dan aan het lezen?! Ga als de wiedeweerga spelen! O… je hebt er maar één gekregen? Het is me ter ore gekomen dat gummies en beenvissen natuurlijke vijanden zijn en dat je ze vaak op dezelfde stekjes vindt… Ik hoop in ieder geval dat je plezier hebt beleefd aan de uitdaging. En dan nu: de beloningen! *Een nieuwe deur, Edgar de Genereuze, biedt leeuwenhartelijke dank aan #TeamTreat, en is te vinden in Kopen. De deur staat te trappelen om je vrienden en buren te begroeten. *De Gumpy Vissenkom is nu verkrijgbaar in Kopen, inclusief een levenslange voorraad gummievisjes om je kommen te vullen. *De Sierlijke Schoonheid voorraadkist is nu beschikbaar in Kopen. Open de kist om al je collecties te bewaren. *We zeggen ook gedag tegen de Lolligs of lekkers-interacties. Hartelijk dank voor je tijd... en wie weet tot ziens. Maar wacht, is er meer? We hebben wel eens gehoord dat repareren saai en vermoeiend werk is… je kunt nu dag en nacht de Reparatiedienst bellen, om je kapotte ditjes en datjes te laten repareren... tegen een kleine vergoeding uiteraard. *De reparatiedienst, te vinden in het telefoonmenu, stuurt met spoed een reparateur om het defect snel te herstellen. *Er zijn ook een paar nieuwe sociale interacties die je op de reparateur kunt uitoefenen waarmee je onhandige Sims de handigheidvaardigheid kunnen krijgen. We hebben ook een handjevol problemen opgelost (als je één probleem op een vinger kon laten balanceren, dan is er inderdaad letterlijk een handjevol problemen opgelost met deze release). *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat schoonmakers niet op de normale geplande tijden kwamen werken als ze in het weekend probeerden te komen. ◦Schoonmakers werken nu netjes hun diensten van maandag tot en met vrijdag af en proberen geen overuren meer te maken in het weekend. *Tijdens de introductie van de reparatiedienst zagen we af en toe dat een reparateur heel lang niets stond te doen. Dit gebeurde ook bij de andere reparatiediensten (zoals de schoonmaker). We hebben de 'nietsdoenerigheid' voor de dienst-NPCs aangepast en zijn tevreden met het verminderen van de 'nietsdoenerigheidstijd'. ◦“Hé Bub? Vriend?! HÉ! BUB?! Hé! Ik betaal je per uur, vriend! BUB!?!” *Je kunt nu een vis uit de vissenkom halen als de stroom is uitgeschakeld. ◦Onze vissen waren schijnbaar bang in het donker en klemden zich tegen de zijkant van de kom vast als je ze eruit probeerde te halen als de stroom uit stond. We hebben dit opgelost en nu kun je zoveel vissen als je wilt in je zak doen, of de stroom nu aan staat of niet. *We hebben verschillende funderingsproblemen opgelost die ertoe leidden dat Sims niet de juiste route namen over funderingen in bepaalde kavels in Willow Creek. Problemen EP01 *De Inrekenbalie en Verhoortafel werken nu ook zoals het hoort als ze niet de standaardkleur hebben. ◦Om een of andere reden verloren deze voorwerpen als ze een ander kleurtje kregen al hun functionaliteit... ja, itskebeurd. Hartelijk dank voor jullie deelname aan de uitdaging van oktober! Ik hoop dat jullie er in het spel net zoveel plezier aan hebben beleefd, als wij buiten het spel toekijkend. Tot de volgende keer, -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4